Contest For A Heart
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: James liked Logan. And really it wasn't much of a deal. That is, wasn't much of a deal to him. It was a big deal to Kendall who liked Logan as well. So naturally they do the only thing that can solve the predicament: they have a contest. Who can 'court' Logan and win his heart? Eventual OT3 James/Logan/Kendall
1. Chapter 1

James liked Logan. And really it wasn't much of a deal. Logan was nice and smart and never really put anyone down. He helped him with homework, practiced lines when James wanted to go to an audition, and even took care of him when he was sick. Logan was amazing! So James wanted to do something nice for him.

Whenever James wanted to get a girl a gift he usually bought flowers or chocolates or something. Giving Logan flowers wasn't that different? Right?

Either way, James had found a nice flower shop down past the hotel and bought a bouquet of chrysanthemums of different colors, because he didn't know what kind of flowers Logan liked, and headed back to the apartment.

When he got there Logan was at the kitchen island doing his math homework. Kendall was on the couch watching some hockey game, but James quickly ignored him. Kendall wasn't important. Logan was.

Logan had been copying a problem about the pythagorean theorem when all of the sudden there were bright flowers in his face. He blinked at them in surprise. He looked up to see James smiling at him, holding out the flowers.

"...what?"

"I was out shopping and I saw these flowers and I thought you would like them!", James had this very pleased smile on his face and Logan instantly regretted what he was going to have to tell him.

Thankfully, his sneezing helped with that.

The scent of the flowers reached his nose and almost immediately he started sneezing on them, horror falling on James's face. The genius shoved the flowers out of his face, giving the pretty boy an apologetic look as he grabbed a tissue from the box on the island, "I'm allergic..."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! If I had-",James was cut off by Logan shaking his head. "No problem. You didn't know. It's just the thought that counts.",the brunette gave him a sad look as he got up, tossing the tissue away. James sighed in disappointment as Logan gathered his stuff and walked back to his room, sneezing one last time.

James looked pathetically at the flowers before he tossed them in the trash and left the apartment, mind going to the next best idea.

Through all of this Kendall watched silently. He watched as James shoved the flowers in Logan's face. Watched as the brunette burst into a sneezing fit. Watched as Logan had left a very upset James behind.

It had been hilarious. See, Kendall knew James liked Logan. He knew this because he, himself, liked Logan as well. He just wasn't as persistent as James. See, James had tried before to get Logan's attention. Asking him to the movies, to be his partner when they played two-on-two hockey, and even tried to convince Carlos to switch rooms with him so he could have the same room as Logan.

It was entertaining. James, the heart throb, was having trouble winning someone's heart. Who wouldn't find that funny? Kendall hadn't done anything to get Logan's attention because well, James was just too much fun to watch. He loved watching him crash and burn. So that's when he got an idea. He'd join in. Try to find Logan the best gift ever.

Logan looked up from his book when he heard someone knock on the bedroom door, "Come in." He looked back down at his book when Kendall walked in, smile plastered on his face. Logan decided to ignore it because it was his 'I have an idea' smile, the same damn smile that got him into bad situation to bad situation. He tried to keep his eyes down because if he looked at him he'd agree to whatever torture the blond had come up with. He really didn't want to know anything he had planned.

"So, I got something for you?"

This couldn't be good. The genius dared a glance up at him to notice the taller boy had his hands behind his back. He immediately started worrying. The last time Kendall had come up to him with 'something for him' behind his back he had gotten attacked by a puppy and had a fear of the damn things. He got up backing away from him, "Like what?" Kendall, sensing his fear shook his head, holding one hand out, "It's okay! Promise!"

See, he hadn't meant for the puppy to attack Logan. It just kind of...did. Logan had freaked out when he saw it and the next thing he knew the puppy was out of his hands on Logan was on the ground, trying to fight the vicious thing off. Thing is, it was trying to love Logan and the brunette hadn't thought so. He was convinced the thing was trying to kill him. Only naturally Kendall thought, but he had promised not to let anything else like that happen.

Logan gave him a skeptical look, backing up again till he was almost up against the wall. He didn't know how to distance himself from people. Back to the wall? If he was ever attacked or mugged by someone he wouldn't make it. Kendall really needed to teach him a thing or two...

The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled out his other hand and watched as confusion took over Logan's face. In his hand was a red box of chocolates. He watched as Logan's brown eyes looked at him, as if he was stupid. The longer he gave him that look the more stupid he felt.

"What?"

"I don't eat chocolate..."

"...you what?"

"I don't eat chocolate. I can't stand it..."

Kendall knew everything about Logan. So how come he hadn't known this?

"LOGAN!"

His thoughts were interrupted as he turned and saw James run into the room, holding two ice cream cones and holding one out to Logan. The poor guy looked like he had stepped into the twilight zone. He took the cone from James and the two taller boys watched as he looked at it as if he had been left in a mine field.

"Did I do something wrong again?",horror and depression etched James's voice, upset that he probably gave Logan something else he couldn't have. Kendall knew what it was and grinned a bit. James really didn't know anything.

"I can't have it. I'm lactose intolerant..."

Kendall knew this. James on the other hand didn't.

"What?"

Kendall turned to him, "It means he can't have any dairy products, smart one." James glared at him, "I know what it means!",he glanced at the box of chocolates in the blonde's hands and smirked, "And you forgot he doesn't like chocolate, did you?" The blonde returned the glare.

Logan looked between them, completely confused on what was going on. He put the cone back in James's hand and grabbed his stuff, "I'm just...going to go to the pool." He quickly rushed out, leaving the two others there. Alone.

James quickly turned to Kendall, pointing an accusing finger at him, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Me! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm trying to get-"

"In Logan's pants?"

"...no..."

This time Kendall pointed an accusing finger, "HA! I KNEW IT!" The taller boy shoved him, trying to get out of the room, ice cream cones melting in his hands. Maybe Carlos would want one, "What about you? Are you trying to make me look bad?" He wandered into the living room to see if the Latino was in there.

"I'm trying to show you that you don't know how to win him over."

He rolled his eyes as Kendall's remark. James was a mastermind at winning hearts. Though he mostly won girl's hearts, he hadn't won that many guy's hearts. Then again he hadn't been really attracted to many guys. There were a few, but not many. Logan was one of the special few.

James sighed as he realized Carlos wasn't home. He threw the two cones in the trash can with the flowers.

The brunette turned around to face Kendall with his hands on his hips, watching as the blonde was eating the chocolates he had offered Logan just moments ago, "What?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, "You heard me. You can't win him over."

"Oh, but you can?"

Kendall gave his confident grin, "Of course." He popped another chocolate in his mouth. James watched him, not very pleased with what he had been told. No one was better at getting people then him. No one.

But if there was someone else in the group that was good at picking up chicks it was Kendall. But that's all: picking up chicks. He'd seen Kendall hit on guys before, it was something the group was used to, because Kendall was one of those people that liked someone no matter the gender, he was just better at getting girls. He had never landed a guy as hard as he tried. James had landed one, perhaps two. The second one had been kind of a blur. He couldn't remember it well, but it happened.

So naturally, James felt like he had a better advantage.

"Okay, fine, why don't we make a bet?", James smirked a bit. Kendall was a competitive kind of person, he wouldn't be able to say no. He never could. He watched as the blonde looked like he was struggling with the idea. Like he wanted to say no, that he should say no, but he really wanted to say yes.

"What kind of bet?"

James grimaced a bit as he thought. He needed something really good. Something that would cause Kendall to go over the edge...

"If I win I get your good hockey stick.", James watched as horror grew in Kendall's eyes at the idea of the pretty boy owning the most precious thing he owned. "WHAT?", his face paled and James knew he had picked the best option. He stepped closer to him, "What? Afraid you'll lose?" Immediately hatred filled Kendall's eyes. If there was one thing you never did it was ask Kendall Knight if he was afraid of losing.

Kendall put down the now half empty box of chocolate and James was surprised he hadn't dropped dead from the look in his eyes, "If I win you have to stop using your Cuda products for a month." James yelped in horror. He had a routine. He did it every day. All the time. He couldn't stop. He never skipped out on it.

But to not do it for one full month! That was torture!

For a long moment they stared each other down, debating on what to do. Mostly thinking if it was worth it or not. The loss wasn't worth it. But Logan was.

James held his hand out, "Deal." Kendall looked at it a moment he took it, "Deal." They shook.

Logan was at one of the tables that was in the back of the pool area, nicely shaded and far enough from others that they didn't disturb him. So naturally someone succeeded.

"Logan!"

He looked up as Carlos walked up, grinning. For a moment the genius thought Carlos was going to hand him something: a teddy bear, candy, poisonous scorpions. The only thing the Latino had with him was a smoothie but he seemed to be already halfway done with it so the brunette was pretty sure it wasn't for him. Carlos sat down next to him, "What're you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at Logan's stuff spread out on the table. The brunette sighed and looked at everything, "I was studying in the kitchen, but James had flowers and I was allergic. Then I was studying in our room but James and Kendall kept crowing me." He thought about the flowers, chocolate, and ice cream. He heard Carlos shuffle around in his seat, like he was trying to think. He glanced at him.

Carlos sat indian style on the chair and a look of deep thought on his face,"Crowding you?" They were always around each other, it was hard to tell when they were smothering each other so it was a new concept to him, he wasn't used to it. Being one of the people that always hung and snuggled he didn't know exactly what Logan considered 'crowding'.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. They're just...weird." He glanced at Carlos to see him nod, as if he totally understood. Logan was pretty sure he didn't but thought it best not to say anything about it. Carlos was the only sane one out of the three right now, he didn't want to ruin that. Carlos sipped his smoothie and Logan went back to looking at his work.

"WAIT!",Carlos suddenly waved his arms in a wide motion and Logan quickly covered his work as he saw the smoothie slash in the cup from the motion. He resisted the urge to growl and tell the Latino to be careful from now on.

"What, Carlos?"

Carlos took another sip of his slushie as he straightened up in his seat, "Flowers, chocolates, ice cream! They're trying to give you a special gift!" Logan sighed. Gifts. Yes. He had figured that. He voiced this and Carlos gave him his 'I'm-not-done' look and Logan went quiet, propping his elbow on the table and putting his chin in his hand, waiting patiently. This was going to be good.

"Logan, those are things you get chicks, right? Like a date or your girlfriend."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and worked hard to keep in his laughter. James and Kendall treating him like a girl?

"Did you just hear what you said?"

Carlos pouted, "Hey! It's true! You don't randomly give your friends flowers. Or chocolates, unless you're already eating some and they want a piece. I guess ice cream is okay. But you don't get your friends flowers unless they are sick, someone they know is hurt, or it's valentines day. And I can't think of any of those right now..."

Okay, Logan had to admit Carlos had some logic with it, but it was still odd, "Carlos, you're thinking about this too hard." The raven haired boy frowned a bit, "What do you mean? I'm not thinking this too hard. I'm thinking this...the right amount!", he slammed down his smoothie in emphasis, which naturally fell over. And it was just Logan's luck that the top of the cup came off and the contents of the smoothie fell and damaged all this work.

"CARLOS!"

Logan picked things up frantically, eyes wide in horror. Today was just not his day.

Carlos jumped up, trying to help, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" He tried to help gather everything and clean up but Logan stopped him and let out a defeated sigh when he held up his destroyed math book. The pages were already wrinkling and some spots were dyed pink now. The genius hung his head. All that hard work...

And the text book...that was the worst part! He had always been good at taking care of books. He never had a ruined book in his whole life. He kept them in tip top condition at all times. But now...

Now this one was wrinkled and pink and destroyed!

"I'm so sorry, Logie!"

He looked up at Carlos and sighed as he gathered his things, "It's okay Carlos...it was an accident..." He was going to add 'be careful from now on', but he was certain that Carlos already knew this. He stacked everything together, making a face at the soggy papers and pages, "I'm going to go take a nap.", it had been a long and weird day. The shorter boy nodded solemnly, tossing away the empty smoothie cup.

James had watched the whole thing happen. He had left the apartment after Kendall and him had made the bet and had wandered to the pool area to see what Logan had been up to to get ideas for winning the genius over. Seeing Carlos destroy his text book had only been the best thing ever! Logan loved books and he loved learning and he would be freaking out till he got a replacement. James grinned to himself as he ran off.

Kendall knew that James had gone off to spy on Logan so he did something just as good: he snooped around Logan and Carlos's room. He stayed away from Carlos's side of the room, not daring to go through any of the Latino's things. Who knew what was hiding and what would pull him under the bed.

So he set his sights on all the things on Logan's desk, going through the homework, books, and other objects like a protractor, ruler, and a calculator. It was like some school supply store.

"What are you doing?"

Kendall quickly straightened up before he turned around to face Logan. The brunette had an eyebrow raised and a stack of wrinkled and pink books and papers in his hand. If he wasn't the one that was being interrogated he would have asked what had happened.

"Just...looking for something..."

The shorter boy walked over and set his things down, "Like what?" Kendall heard the suspicious tone he was using and quickly snatched up the calculator, "This!" Logan looked up at him before eyeing the calculator. Rather than asking why he needed it he just stated, "It's broken. Can't do anything with it."

The blonde looked at it a long moment before a light bulb went off in his head. He set it down, hiding his smile, "Oh! Okay, well, I guess I'll just be going. I'll see if someone else has one I can use.",he backed out of the room, acting as casual he could, which was pretty well. Though it didn't stop Logan from looking at him with confusion. Kendall was so going to win Logan over and James was going to fail miserably. He just knew it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HI! Sorry that it took MONTHS for me to get this up. I kept rewriting it and I had it all planned out but each time I wrote it there would pop up a scene that I didn't plan out and didn't know how to work. I finally found a way to get around the scene (I actually replaced a character) and VIOLA! Here it is. The next chapter is hopefully going to be up sooner and be much longer. This isn't going to be a long story. But a few of my drabbles and Savin' Me are based off of this, like the pairing and the dynamics. Private School Diaries is going to be updated next, followed by Savin' Me. They're going to be updated in order (hopefully). Working on more of the Family Dynamic drabbles that are going to help put this story into more detail because it's just based on how the guys get together. I've already established that. XD But I hope you enjoy and I promise they won't take that long to update ever again!**

The next day Logan watched James and Kendall, curious as to if they'd continue acting weird again. They seemed pretty content and didn't say much to him which he was pretty pleased with.

Though Carlos kept watching them too and asking him if they had done anything yet.

"No, Carlos."

"Maybe they're planning something…"  
"I hope not…maybe I was just imaging things…"

"They're up to something…"

"Carlos, leave it alone."

He regretted telling Carlos of the whole thing the day before because he kept making assumptions of nothing.

"James is talking to Camille…"

"He always talks to Camille…"

"Kendall bought smoothies…"

"He always buys smoothies, Carlos…"

He was starting to think that James and Kendall had just been messing around with him yesterday. That there was nothing suspicious going on.

Hopefully.

James looked through his closet, moving things out of the way as he searched around for what he needed to find.

"Where are they?!",he tossed designer shoes and clothes over his shoulder, Kendall's stuff mixed in a bit. He was getting frustrated as he searched for what he wanted.

"...what are you doing?"

He turned around to see the Latino standing in the doorway of the room, head tilted to the side and confused as to what the tall brunette was doing.

"Carlos! Have you seen my text books?",James got up and dusted his pants off as he did so. Carlos looked around their room as he thought, "Did you check at the top of the closet? You said that way they were out of the way and you didn't have to see them and they wouldn't cause you any issues."

The pretty boy quickly went through the things at the top of his closet, "Ah! Now I remember!" He pulled the books out from the top and grinned, "Thanks Carlos!" He smiled as he ran out of the room. The Latino watched him run off and scratched the back of his head, "...okay..."

Kendall kept checking the bag he had in his hand and looking at the calculator he had inside. It scared him a bit that he might have gotten something wrong. He had tried to get the best gift and to him the calculator seemed like the best idea ever. Whatever James had decided to get him couldn't possibly be anything compared to it.

For a split second he pondered what James was getting for the genius but pushed the thought quickly from his mind and went about heading to the apartment.

"Hey!"

He stopped when he heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Jo, all smiles. He grinned, "Hey, I thought you were filming today." The girl rolled her eyes, "Jett caused some mayhem in make up, they apparently hired some new girl who doesn't understand how wonderful his face is or something. I don't know. I was told we have the day off until they figure out the mishap." She glanced down at the bag, "What's in there?"

He raised the bag up a bit, debating on what to do.

"It's a present. For Logan.",he waved a hand dismissively, "Nothing important." He lowered the bag, again questioning his gift skills. The girl raised an eyebrow, interested, "Ooh, what is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, his calculator was broken so I just thought I'd get him a new one. Never know when you need one."

He didn't know what it was but there was something in the blonde's face that struck a nerve inside him. Sometimes it felt like Jo could read him better then the guys, tell when he was lying or screwed up. Maybe it was because she was the first serious relationship he had ever had or that she just knew him better then he knew himself, but there was something in her face.

"...what?"

"You're being all secretive with a calculator?"

"I'm not being secretive!"

"You hesitated a moment."

"...just caught me off guard?"

The girl just stared at him and he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. Besides, being up against James he might need some help.

"Okay!",he slumped his shoulders, "So, James and I decided to have a contest, to see who could win Logan over..." It was odd to confess something like that, telling his ex girlfriend that he was trying to win the heart of a guy. And not just any guy, but one of his best friends. He didn't know what to expect.

But it wasn't the smile on her face.

"...you're smiling...why are you smiling?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "You and James are trying to win Logan's heart with gifts. I guess it's a good start. I don't know about a calculator..but I guess we'll have to see..."

"...we?"

"Remember the bracelet incident?"

"...you're right..."

"Now, let's go give that to Logan and see what happens. I know what to look for if it doesn't work.",she turned and started walking away, urging the tall boy to follow her. If there was anyone to put him in his place it would be Jo.

"You make it sound like I'm going to lose."

James walked out of his room and poked his head out of the hall to see Logan sitting on the sofa, watching some documentary on tv. The day before he had gone to bed early because of his homework getting destroyed because of Carlos (James should have thanked the Latino before rushing out of the room). He checked the books again. They were in pristine condition because he had never used them.

He straightened his shoulders, standing at his full height he casually walked over to the genius.

"Hey, Logie!"

Logan turned and looked up, so used to the nickname it didn't faze him, "Hey James." He noticed the books in his arms and raised an eyebrow. It was odd to see James with books, especially really large ones. The biggest books the pretty boy owned were magazines and comics.

"What are those?"

James looked at them a moment before he handed them over. He'd never use them, and if he did it gave him an excuse to ask Logan for more help with his homework. He had planned this out perfectly.

"I heard you were upset about your text books getting ruined. I don't use mine. You can have them."

Logan stood up and took them, looking at them all to be slightly surprised. They were all there, all in tip top condition, no pink smoothie stains anywhere.

"Uh..thanks James."

James flashed his famous 'James Diamond' smile, "No problem at all! Always happy to help a friend."

Logan smiled back, "Right back at ya!"

He started heading back to his and Kendall's room to put them up when the door opened when Kendall and Jo walked in.

James immediately glared when he saw the shopping bag in Kendall's hand.

"Hey guys.",Jo smiled and waved, acting all nonchalant, like she couldn't see or feel the hostility rolling off the tall brunette and aimed at Kendall. Kendall ignored it. He was about to hand the bag to Logan when he noticed the books in his hand, "...did you go book shopping?"

Logan shook his head, "No, remember, Carlos got smoothie all over my text books yesterday? James gave me his. Completely free of smoothie stains." The smile he gave him hit him straight in the heart and also set him on edge as he dared a glance at James to see him now smiling like an idiot.

"Cool. I also got you something."

Logan and James both blinked.

"Oh? What is it?",Logan had a hint of caution in his voice and Kendall wasn't surprised. He had seemed suspicious since the day before. He blamed James for it entirely.

He held the bag out to him and the smaller boy set down the text books and took it and reached inside. His eyes widened when he pulled out the calculator, "Dude!"

James blinked in confusion, "...it's a calculator..."

"You don't get it!",Logan rounded on him quickly, "Mine broke!" He glanced at Kendall again, "You got this for me?"

Kendall shrugged, "It's no big deal. I was at the store and noticed it and remembered you said yours was broken. Just thought I'd be nice." He smiled at him.

"Thanks, man!"

Logan grabbed the books and still holding the calculator headed back to the room.

The three watched him.

Jo pat Kendall's shoulder, "So, I'd say you're winning!" Kendall smirked, crossing his arms, "You really think so?" She nodded.

"You know!?",James glared at Jo. She nodded, hands on her hips, "Yeah. I do. Kendall is so going to win. He has actually had a relationship before. Come on, even a blind guy would agree with me." Kendall felt a swell of pride at her words. He had thought the break up would make the whole thing awkward but it seemed to bring them closer as friends and help him get Logan.

James huffed, "This isn't over. You haven't won yet!" With that he stomped out of the apartment. If Kendall could get help then so could he. He needed to find Camille.

Carlos had stood in the doorway of Kendall and James's room the whole time and listened to the whole thing. As Logan walked past him to his room he saw the smile on his face and heard the others words. His thoughts were confirmed. They were up to something. Trying to win Logan's heart or whatever.

He waited till he heard James leave and Kendall and Jo go sit on the sofa to probably strategize before he went to see Logan.

The brunette was setting the text books up neatly on his desk along with the calculator, throwing the old one away.

"Made away like a bandit."

Logan looked over at him and rubbed the back of his neck with a small chuckle, "I didn't do anything. It was them."

"They're giving you stuff. Like they did yesterday.",Carlos sat down on the closest bed, his, and crossed his arms, "You have to admit, it's suspicious."

"Or maybe they're just being friendly and you're over thinking things again.",the brunette sat down at his desk and went to work on the homework he didn't get to finish the day before.

Carlos sighed, obnoxiously. Tired of Logan trying to push the whole thing off as the other two being friendly or playing a joke. He also wouldn't find out what they were doing. Why they were doing it.

"They're doing it because they like you!"

"I like them too, Carlos." The Latino could basically hear the eye roll in Logan's voice. He puffed his cheeks out in anger (mostly frustration, but he liked to think of himself as angry at the moment).

"No! They LIKE you!"

He watched Logan's shoulder slump as he sighed, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

The Latino threw his hands up in the air, not sure what to do. He got up, "Fine, don't believe me. But I'm right. So when they kill each other over you, don't come crying to me!" With that he walked out of the room with Logan yelling behind him 'No one is killing anyone, Carlos!"

It didn't take long for James to find Camille. She had been parading around The Palm Woods as a demon hunter for the past two days that he just had to look for the random lines and rings of salt to find her in the park. Camille took her job seriously so it would be difficult for other people to find her, but James was also a brilliant actor and so when he saw the girl hiding in a tree with a water pistol he knew he wasn't surprised.

"Camille!"

The girl poked her head out of the branches and looked down at where he was, "I'm not Camille! I'm Vansela Hellsing! Demon Hunter!" She pointed the water pistol at him and he wished he had something to keep his hair from getting wet, "Well, too bad. I need Camille's help!" Camille lowered her shades and looked at him a moment before she hoped down, with much more grace then he thought she mustered, and put them atop her head. She put the water pistol in a holster on her thigh and crossed her arms, "What do you need, sweetheart?"

So he told her, how he had gotten Logan flowers and how he had been allergic to them and how he had gotten him ice cream only to forget he was lactose intolerant, then how Kendall started trying to win him over then how they decided to have a contest on who could win Logan's heart and the text books and the calculator and how Kendall had Jo helping him so he wanted her to help him and it wasn't until he was finished and Camille was completely silent that he realized something.

He was asking Camille. For help. On how to win her ex boyfriends heart.

"That is...if you want to...you don't have to!",James might seem like a self centered asshole, but he wasn't. Not if you really paid him attention, saw what he was really like. Camille was one of his friends and to have someone asking this of her must have been a huge deal. And if it was she didn't show it. Her face was all professional and he didn't know if she had slipped into character while he had been ranting.

"I'll help."

He blinked in shock, "...you will?"

She nodded, "Yeah! Don't worry, I've moved on and I know Logan has too. Besides, a calculator? You can do a lot better then that." The girl gave a mischevious smile and James knew he had made the right choice, "Here's what we're going to do."

Kendall looked at the screen of the laptop as Jo showed it to him. He scratched the back of his head, "...you think this will work?" The girl nodded, a confident smile on her face, "It has too! It's perfect! Besides, don't you listen to him. I swear, I think just now was the only time I've been around Logan that he hasn't mentioned it." Kendall scratched his head, "I guess that's true." He took a deep breath as he pulled out his wallet. This was going to cost a lot, but it was for Logan and the genius's smile was priceless, "If this fails, I blame you."

Camille smiled as she showed James the brochure, "He'd love this. He keeps talking about going there for a visit but he hasn't yet. It'd be perfect if you took him!" She rubbed her hands together as she watched James look it over. He pouted, "But it looks boring!" He drew out the last word, giving the girl his best puppy dog face. But it wasn't as good as Carlos's because she just poked his chest, "Do you want to win Logan over or not?" He straightened up and nodded, "I do!" "Then do it!"

Carlos knew that if Logan wouldn't listen to him and if Kendall was getting help from Jo and James was probably getting help from Camille or Lucy, there was only one person that would listen to him.

"Katie!"

The young Knight looked up from her latest get quick scheme to look at Carlos, raising an eyebrow at the Latino, sensing that he had serious news from the look on his face. But knowing him, serious news could be that they were out of corndogs.

"What's up, Carlos?"

"I need to talk to you about the guys.", there was something off in his voice. Not like he was upset with him, more like pissed or irritated and that didn't happen very often.

"What's going on."

"Kendall and James are having a contest for Logan's heart."

It might not have been the desired affect, but immediately Katie saw dollar signs. She grinned, "Keep talking."


End file.
